Survivors
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: While traveling through the Archipalago, Serenity and Chris are lost at sea. They end up stranded on an island with no fresh water. Serenity falls ill, and that is the beginning of a long series of unfortunate events.
1. Chapter 1

**Survivors**

Serenity sat in her chair on Dragon Island. The rest of her family were all down at the arena training like they did everyday. Her daughter, Edelweiss, had chosen the bow and arrow and the sword as her signature weapons. She practiced fighting with both. She also practiced fighting on and off her dragon Black Widow.

Serenity hardly went to the arena anymore. She always got nervous and sometimes it made her sick. So she stayed in her room alone. They had been training, and/or sparring for two weeks now. She saw so little of her family nowadays, that she was really starting to miss them. They woke up at the crack of dawn and go clear until sundown.

Having nothing to do she got up from her chair and made her way down to the arena, she could at least check to make sure no one had got hurt. When she got there, she saw Black Widow wrestling with Apollo. The others were watching, whispering to each other. They were so into the match, that none of them noticed Serenity watching them. She sighed and left, putting her hands in her pockets.

She walked down the beach outside the throne room. A few wild dragons filled the air. Serenity watched them dreamily. She missed flying as much as she missed her family. She hadn't gone flying since they had arrived at Dragon Island for the summer, three weeks ago. Her dragon Tenor, was always busy with training Black Widow and sparring against Windwalker. Whenever she got the chance, Serenity asked him if they could go flying and every time he said no.

When she got tired of walking she went back to her room. The sun was setting and her family would be in soon. She changed into her night gown and got into bed. She waited for them for as long as she could. She fell asleep before they came in. The last thing she felt before she was out completely was Chris arm around her.

The next morning Serenity woke up to find that her family had left already. She sighed sadly and rolled onto her back. The sun was well up, but she didn't feel like getting out off bed. She had nothing to do. Just then Tenor landed outside. Serenity sat up and leaned on her pillows.

"Hey you still in bed?" he asked, lightly. Serenity sighed.

"I don't have anything to do," said Serenity. "What's the point of getting up." Tenor gave her a look of sympathy.

"Well, I forgot my head plate," he said. Serenity just nodded. Tenor headed for his cave. Serenity sat there in silence. She could feel tears in her eyes. Tenor came back with his head plate in place.

"Tenor," Serenity said. "Can we please go flying?" Tenor looked at her.

"Not today," he said. Serenity looked away and buried her face in her knees. Tenor went up to her.

"Hey," he said softly, nuzzling her. "Don't cry. We'll go flying again, I promise." Serenity stroked his neck.

"When?" she asked.

"I'll talk with the others," Tenor said. "You should come down, get out of bed." Serenity sighed. She got out of bed.

"I'll meet you down there," said Tenor. He turned and left. Serenity got dressed and headed down to the arena.

The training had already started. Tenor watched a match between Chris and Re. He decided to wait until they were done before bringing up Serenity. He looked up to see her watching from the spectator's area. He had noticed a few changes in her. She almost never came to the arena anymore. And whenever training was brought up, she didn't protest like she used to. She never spoke and she never smiled. She didn't seem to mind being left alone anymore, and didn't try to stop them from sparring. It was like she'd given up.

Just then the match ended with Chris coming out on top. Re got to his feet beaming with pride. Re turned to Tenor.

"So, who do you want to take on next?" he asked.

"Actually Re," said Tenor. "I wonder if I might take the next few days off. I'm worried about Serenity." Re paused.

"What's the matter with her?" Re asked.

"She's lonely Re," Tenor said. "And I promised her we'd go flying sometime, and I've been promising her that for weeks." Re turned to the rest of the family.

"Take a break," he said. They disbursed. Chris, Aurora, and Windwalker noticed the two males talking quietly. They went over to investigate.

"What's up?" Aurora asked.

"It's Serenity, I'm worried about her," said Tenor. "I keep promising her a flight, but I haven't been able to keep that promise. And she's not happy either."

"She's never happy when we're in here," said Windwalker.

"And yet, she hasn't tried to stop us recently," said Tenor. "It's like she's given up trying." He looked up to where Serenity was watching, only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, where'd she go?" he said. "She was right up there now she's gone." Aurora's face suddenly went blank.

"She went to the throne room," she said. "Oh my! She does look pretty defeated and lonely."

"I'll go keep her company for a while," Chris volunteered. "I haven't seen her very much lately." He turned and left the arena and headed for the throne room.

When he arrived he found his wife laying sideways on her armchair. Her eyes were closed but her breathing wasn't steady enough for her to be sleeping. Chris went over and knelt down in front of the chair.

"Serenity," he said softly. Serenity opened her eyes. She seemed pleased to see him, but she didn't smile.

"You taking a break?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"How are you?" he asked. "And please be honest." Serenity sighed.

"I miss flying," she said. "And I miss my friends on Berk."

"How come you haven't said anything?" Chris asked.

"I tried," said Serenity. "I asked Tenor to go flying and he kept saying no. I figured whatever was going on down in that arena was awfully important. So, I didn't feel the need to protest. Once long ago I thought Tenor loved fighting more than me."

"That's not true," Chris said. "We might not be able to spend every minuet of the day with you, but that certainly doesn't mean we don't love you." Serenity said nothing.

"Besides," Chris went on. "He was the one who noticed you weren't putting up much of a protest anymore when we went into the arena." Serenity looked up at the ceiling.

"There's no point," she said. "I'm fighting a loosing battle with this. I know I can't stop you from going into the arena, so why bother trying?" Chris cupped her face and gently turned it so she was looking him in the eye.

"I love you Serenity," he said, seriously. "What goes on in that arena is important, we have to teach those kids to defend themselves and each other. But that doesn't mean we're leaving you out. We don't want you near the arena because you're the only one who does get hurt." Serenity took a huge breath.

"I can't take it anymore," she said. "This loneliness and all this waiting."

"I know," Chris said, clutching her hand. "Tenor's asked for a few days off. He wants to take you flying, and I want to go with you." Serenity was taken aback by this, she blinked in surprise. She sat up slightly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you want," Chris said. Serenity threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"Thanks," she said.

"Besides, I haven't met all of your dragon friends up here," Chris said.

"I don't have as many as you do," said Serenity. "But, they're pretty rare dragons." She sat back in her chair.

"I have to get back," Chris said. "Break time's almost over." Serenity just nodded. He kissed her forehead, then got up and left.

He made his way back to the arena. The others were waiting for him. The younger Draconians were wrestling playfully with each other. Chris went up to the adult dragons.

"So, how'd it go?" Re asked.

"She said she know's she can't keep us from coming in here," Chris said. "So she doesn't see any reason to try."

"Oooooh," said Tenor. "As much as I hate giving up, I have to admit that she's right."

"She was also under the impression that we love fighting more than her," Chris explained.

"What?" said Re, loudly. "That's not true at all."

"I told her that Tenor would take her flying," Chris said. "And I said I would go too." He saw them exchange a glance.

"Was I lying to her?" he asked, with a slight sense of dread.

"Oh, no," said Re. "We have been unfair to her, she's earned it." Tenor turned to his mate.

"You can come too Windwalker," he said. Windwalker inhaled.

"No, that's okay," she said. "I'll stay here and babysit those two." She gestured to Black Widow and Edelweiss.

"You sure?" said Tenor.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Windwalker.

"We should wrap up this training," said Aurora. "Then we can turn in early."

"I'm turning in now," said Chris. "She shouldn't be alone. You coming Windwalker?" Windwalker turned to Tenor.

"You okay with taking over Black Widow's training?" she asked. Tenor nodded, he seemed excited by the idea. Windwalker turned back to her rider, he mounted her and they took off.

Serenity had lost interest in sitting around and was walking the beach again. She tried to come up with something to do. Her eyes locked on a tall rock. She toyed with the idea of climbing it. She'd rock climbed before, but back then there had been a dragon to catch her. This rock didn't look as tall the previous one, and when she wanted to get down, she could just jump. It wouldn't kill her, just give her a few bruises, which wouldn't be the worst injury she'd every gotten. She heaved a huge sigh and went over to the rock. She took off her gloves, jacket, hat, and boots. She put them on a boulder. Then she began scaling the tall rock. Her bare feet helped her grip the rock better.

After several minuets of find hand holds and foot holds, she reached the top. She found a ledge large enough to sit on. She made her self comfortable, leaning against another larger rock. She looked out at the ocean crash casually onto the stony shore. The local dragons had gone several miles from the island to fish. The place was relatively quiet. Serenity leaned her head on the rock behind her. She looked out towards the horizon, just in time to watch a pod of Whale Dragons come up for air, followed by a few Sea Shockers. Serenity half hoped they out come towards the shore, but wasn't surprised when they didn't. They went on their way. Serenity closed her eyes and dozed off. She didn't care that her back was getting sore for sitting on rocks for so long.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew the roar of a Night Fury jolted her awake. She looked up to see Windwalker land on the rock next to hers, and Chris dismounted.

"What're you doing up here?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Serenity replied, in laid back tone. Chris carefully made his way over to her. Windwalker looked down at the side of the rock.

"How'd you even get up here?" she asked.

"I climbed," said Serenity. "I've done it before, on a rock much taller than this. I have nothing else to do, so I might as well do something challenging."

"Rock climbing's dangerous without a second person," Chris said.

"I know," said Serenity. "But I couldn't think of anything else to do. This day seems to go on forever."

"I know It's been a rough couple of weeks for you," said Chris. "With everyone in the arena." Serenity sighed.

"Am I going to have to spend the rest of my life like this?" she asked.

"No," said Chris. "We'll work something out, so you're not alone so much." Serenity looked up at him, and she seemed relieved.

"But we can't be with you all the time," said Windwalker. "We've got work to do."

"Yes, I know," said Serenity. "There's no stopping it is there?"

"I'm afraid not," said Chris. "But I don't think we'll be in the arena this often. We should get back so we can talk about it."

"Okay," said Serenity. Windwalker looked down again.

"How did you plan on getting down?" she asked.

"Jump," said Serenity.

"Jump!?" said Chris and Windwalker in unison.

"It wouldn't hurt that bad," said Serenity.

"Well, we can fly you down," Chris said. "Save you a twisted ankle."

"Good idea," said Serenity. She slowly got to her feet. Chris mounted his dragon, and waited for her. Suddenly she stepped on a loose pebble and screamed as she fell off the rock.

"Serenity!" Chris exclaimed. He pinched a spot on his left wrist. Then he flew Windwalker down to the ground. Serenity had landed on her side, and hadn't got to her feet yet. Chris dismounted and knelt beside her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just winded," Serenity panted. Chris helped her to her feet. He could feel her trembling slightly. She leaned heavily on him. She took a few minuets to catch her breath.

"What'd you pinch yourself for?" Windwalker asked.

"It lets Dad know that there's trouble," said Chris. "We came up with that last week." He turned back to Serenity, and noticed that her face was all scrapped up. There was a ten inch scratch on her forehead, and some skin had been scratched off her cheek, and her chin. There was a tiny cut on her upper lip.

"Oooh, you've got a few scrapes," he said, holding her face still. Then he looked at her hands. Her fingertips were all bloody, and more skin had been scraped off her palms and wrists. Her bare feet were the same; all four of them were covered in dirt, as was her face.

"Oh Serenity," Chris sighed.

"I've had worse," said Serenity. At that moment Re, Aurora, and Tenor landed next to Windwalker.

"What happened?" Re asked. The dragons saw Serenity's face, hands, and feet.

"She was up on that rock," Windwalker exclaimed. "She took a bad step and she fell."

"I was rock climbing," said Serenity.

"By yourself?" asked Aurora, slightly stunned.

"Yes," said Serenity. "It's no more dangerous than climbing a tree."

"Well, we should get inside," said Re. "And clean you up." Serenity nodded. She picked up her things and mounted Tenor.

They flew back to the throne room. They sat around the fire pit, which Tenor lit. Chris dismounted and helped Serenity get down. She was still trembling, but getting better. She sat in her chair and Chris sat in his. The younger Draconians were running around on the beach, using up the last of their energy before bedtime.

Serenity found her medical bag and opened it. Her hands were shaking as she rummaged around in her bag. Chris got up and sat on the armrest of his chair facing Serenity.

"Here, let me," he said. Holding her hands. He carefully took the bag from her and dug through it.

"You not going to go into shock are you?" asked Re.

"I don't think so," said Serenity. "I've fallen out of a tree before, same height."

"But those falls usually ended in grass and dirt," Tenor pointed out. "Not solid rocks." Chris found the big jar of Night Fury saliva and a rag. He soaked the rag in it, and dabbed at the cuts on Serenity's face. Windwalker licked the cuts on her feet.

"So, do you think you can handle being alone for at least once a week?" asked Aurora.

"Once a week is better then all the time," said Serenity. "I want you guys to be happy too."

"We don't love fighting more than you," said Re. "None of us do."

"I knew that," said Serenity. "I'm sorry for thinking like that."

"No need to be sorry," said Chris. Who was now cleaning her hands. Serenity decided to change the subject slightly.

"When can we go on that long flight?" she asked.

"When these cuts go away," said Tenor. "So in a few days."

"Alright," said Serenity. Chris finished up and put the jar and rag away. Windwalker stopped too.

"Thank you," she said.

"I learned by watching the best," Chris said, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, and scratched Windwalker behind her ears. The dragon just melted at her touch.

"It's nice to help the hard working dragon healer once in a while," she said. Serenity yawned.

"We should head to our room," said Chris. "I bet all that climbing has worn you out." Serenity nodded.

"And falling off," she said. She carefully got up, and Chris followed suit.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Berk," said Aurora.

"Good idea," said Serenity. She mounted Tenor and Chris mounted Windwalker. They rounded up Edelweiss and Black Widow, and headed for their room and bed.

When they got there. Serenity and Chris put their children to bed. When Edelweiss asked why her mother was bleeding, Serenity said that she stumbled and fell. Edelweiss hugged her parents in turn, then snuggled in bed with Black Widow. Serenity and Chris headed for their room.

"Serenity," Chris said quietly. Serenity stopped and looked at him.

"Yes," she said.

"Just so you know, fighting doesn't make me happy," Chris said. "You do." And for the first time in a long while, Serenity's face bloomed into a big smile. Chris sighed with relief, she was happy again. He pulled her into his arms, and she hugged him back. He drew back slightly so he could kiss her. They separated and Serenity hugged him again, not wanting to let go.

"I love you Serenity," he said. "I love you far more than any sparring match." Serenity sighed with pleasure.

"I love you too," she said. They finally let go of each other and got into bed. They soon fell asleep. Serenity didn't feel lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Serenity woke up the next morning, every muscle in her body was very sore and achy. She rolled onto her side and saw Chris sitting on his side of the bed, pulling on his boots. When he saw that she was awake, he beamed.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Sore," Serenity answered. "All that climbing and falling as taken their toll." She sat up slowly and dangled her feet over the side of the bed.

"Can you still ride?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," said Serenity. "That is for curtain." Chris finished pulling on his boots. He got to his feet and went around to her.

"I take it you know how to deal with sore limbs," he said.

"I do," said Serenity. "For both humans and dragons." Chris sat next to her.

"How many things to humans and dragons have in common as far as anatomy?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh, they have quite a lot," said Serenity. "They have the same bones as humans, except hallow and positioned differently. Also those pressure points that you always hit when sparring with dragons, humans have them too. Really the biggest difference between dragon and human anatomy is the internal organs. Most dragons have no digestive system and instead most of their organs are used for fire breathing."

"So that's why it's so easy for you to do first aid on a human as well as a dragon," Chris said, it wasn't a question.

"Yup," said Serenity. "And that's pretty lucky in my opinion. For you and for Edel." She looked at him smiling. Chris smiled back. He got up and went to get Edelweiss and the dragons, and Serenity got dressed.

They all met up with Re, Aurora, and their dragonets. They then set off for Berk. After being grounded for so long, Serenity was so happy to be flying again. She gave Tenor all the rein she could. Tenor also found it nice to be free of the arena.

They landed in the middle of the plaza. The village was busy as normal. Hiccup came out of his house, followed by Toothless.

"Long time no see Re," said Hiccup.

"Yup," said Re. "We got a bit carried away with training."

"Well, we could really use your help in gathering food," said Hiccup.

"Gladly," said Re. Edelweiss and her dragons took off, heading for the Cove where they could play. Chris and Serenity helped around in anyway they could. Serenity checked on the Berk's dragons, made sure they were healthy. The dragons were all happy to see her of course. Being around her good friends Serenity was vary happy, even though she didn't get to talk to Chris at all. She was looking forward to the long flight with him and Tenor. The cuts on her face, hands, and feet weren't really bothering her. Her sore limbs went back to normal.

Once she gave all the dragons a clean bill of health, she went up to the Golden Apple Tree. She was the first one there, as her work was done first. She went into her house and got her basket of sewing supplies. She brought it all back out and sat in her chair. She was lost in thought. She was looking forward to seeing her old dragon friends; Flash the Skrill, Polaris the Flightmare, Glacierwing the Snow Wraith, all the inhabitants of Changewing Island. Chris hadn't yet met them, as adventure kept getting in the way.

Soon the rest of her family joined her under the tree. They had worked for several hours and the sun was starting to set.

"Can we head out tomorrow?" Serenity asked. "My face doesn't hurt that much anymore." Chris and Tenor exchanged a glance.

"I don't see why not," said Tenor. Serenity turned to the others.

"You guys coming too?" she asked.

"No," said Aurora. "Somehow I get the feeling the rest of us will be more useful if we stayed behind. I'm not sure why though."

"Alright," said Serenity.

"Next time, we will," said Re. "A dragon always listens to their instincts." Serenity sighed.

"How many friends do you have out here?" asked Chris.

"Oooh, I've lost count," said Serenity. "I'm well known throughout this archipelago. My dragon friends don't all live on just one location like yours or Valka's were. I don't have as many either."

"What sort of dragons are they?" asked Windwalker.

"Well, all the Changewings," said Serenity. "They're pretty good friends to me. I saved their squadron from an outburst of dragon flu. I also became acquainted with a Snow Wraith named Glacierwing, and Flightmare named Polaris, and I'm very good friends with a Skrill named Flash." Both Chris and Windwalker became very surprised.

"A Skrill? Really?" said Windwalker.

"You weren't kidding when you said your friends were rare dragons," said Chris. "I've never even seen most of those."

"But you have heard of them," said Serenity.

"Through rumors," said Chris. "Some of the dragons in our nest came from this part of the Earth. They had heard and sometimes seen these rare dragons. But we thought they were just cryptids."

"But you've seen both a Skrill and a Flightmare," said Windwalker.

"They're not cryptids out here," said Tenor. "But they are possibly the rarest dragons in existence. Up there with the Night Fury, and me." Windwalker looked at him, noticing the pause. She nuzzled his neck.

"I'm pretty sure there'll be more Night Fury hybrids in the future," she said.

"But until then, Black Widow and I are the only ones," Tenor said. He sighed and shook his head, clearing it.

The sun soon set and the adults collected their children from the Cove. They turned in for the night. Tenor, Chris, and Serenity agreed to set out early. Serenity found it hard to sleep. She was thinking about what she could do while every member of her family was in the arena. She figured spending time away from the dragons and doing her own thing would do her some good. She had many other skills. She didn't know how to fight, but she was adventurous.

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked suddenly, breaking her train of thought.

"When you are all in the arena, I'm going to have to come up with things to do," Serenity said. "So I'm not so worried about you guys."

"What sort of things?" Chris asked.

"Rock climbing, hiking, swimming, canoeing, etc," Serenity answered. "Maybe grow flowers. Then you guys can fight to your heart's content."

"We're not fighting," said Chris. "It's more friendly wrestling, we would never intentionally hurt each other."

"Tenor and Windwalker argue a lot," said Serenity. "If I'm not around to hear about it, then it won't scare me." Her tone dropped.

"I'm pretty positive they don't mean to scare you," Chris said. "But I do like where your head's at. Though there are dangers in doing those things."

"Yes I know," said Serenity. "But I don't want to sit around doing nothing." Chris couldn't think of an argument to that.

"As long as you're careful," he said. "I don't want to end up finding you at the bottom of a steep hill, all broken. Or find your canoe floating on the water by itself." Serenity sighed.

"I can't promise that that won't happen," she said. "But I can promise that I'll be careful." Chris seemed satisfied. He kissed her forehead.

"You should get some sleep," he said. "You can explore you adventurous side later." Serenity nodded, smiling. She scooted closer to him and they both fell asleep. Serenity made a mental note to ask Re and Aurora for a canoe before she left.

The next morning the Draconians woke up at their leisure. Serenity, Chris, and Tenor got themselves ready for their trip. Serenity packed her camping supplies and medical bag. When everything was ready Serenity turned to the king and queen.

"Re, can I have a canoe?" she asked. This surprised everyone, except Chris.

"What do you want a canoe for?" Aurora asked.

"Going out onto the water," said Serenity. "While you guys are in the arena I plan to take a canoe out onto the water. I also plan to rock climb, hike, swim, plant flowers. It would be better than sitting in my room, worrying about you guys. Better than crying like a idiot." The dragons exchanged a glance.

"You're not an idiot," said Re. "We know why you worry, you don't want us to get hurt."

"Your worries are perfectly rationale," said Aurora. "Now these activities you mentioned, except planting flowers, are pretty dangerous, especially by yourself." Serenity's expression went from hopeful and excited to disappointment.

"Oh," she said. She picked up her medical bag and put it onto Tenor's saddle. Tenor looked at her. She didn't looked excited anymore. He thought around in his head for a change of subject.

"So, who should we visit first?" he asked.

"I want to meet this Skrill," said Chris.

"Okay," said Serenity. She mounted Tenor and Chris got on behind her. Tenor turned to Windwalker.

"You sure you don't want to come?" he asked. "You'll get to meet a Skrill. Not many folks get to do that." Windwalker considered.

"Tempting but someone will have to keep an eye on Black Widow," she said. Tenor shrugged.

"Next time then," he said, he sounded disappointed too.

"Absolutely," said Windwalker. Tenor spread his wings and took off. The rest of the dragons watched them fly away. Aurora turned to Re.

"Would it really be a terrible thing, giving her a canoe?" she asked.

"She could fall overboard and drown," Re said. "It's way more dangerous doing it by herself. She fell off a rock."

"I've seen in her head, she's well aware of the dangers those activities," said Aurora. "And she really wants that canoe."

"I'll think about it," Re said. He laid down in the dragonnip.

Tenor flew over the ocean. Serenity and Chris watched for wildlife. Both Chris and Tenor noticed that Serenity still looked disappointed. Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so," said Serenity. "I really wanted a canoe."

"Somehow I think Re and Aurora will still get you one," said Tenor. "And if not, I'll get you one myself."

"Even if they said no?" Serenity asked. "I don't want to disobey them, Re's scary when he's mad."

"Well, we'll work something out," Chris said. "How much farther is it?"

"Nearly there," Tenor said. He was approaching a tall iceberg. Heavy grew clouds hung over it. Serenity got a hold of herself, deciding to worry about the canoe later. Tenor accelerated and flew over the iceberg. He let out a loud roar to announce their arrival. Several bolts of lightning shot out of the iceberg, followed by another roar. Tenor flew down and landed on top of the iceberg. They were facing a deep cave. Chris and Serenity dismounted.

"He's on his way out," Tenor said.

All too soon a dark grey and purple dragon emerged from the cave. He blinked the sunlight out of his eyes. When he saw Serenity he seemed pleased.

"Hi Serenity," he said.

"Hey Flash," said Serenity. Flash was quick to notice Chris.

"Who do we have here?" he asked.

"I'm Chris," Chris said. Flash seemed surprised.

"You can speak to us too," he said.

"Yup," Chris said. "I was the first to learn Dragontongue, Serenity was the second." Flash beamed at this. He held his snout out to Chris, and Chris stroked it, a dragon handshake.

"Never seen a Skrill before," Chris said. "Not even from a distance."

"We are very secretive, much like the Night Fury," Flash said. "And we tend to avoid humans at all cost. Humans aim to capture us Skrills and use our lighting as a weapon."

"I hear you," Chris said. "My mother has magic and keeps it a secret for the same reason." Flash tilted his head.

"You're mother?" he said curiously.

"I was adopted by the Dragon King and his queen," Chris explained. "My birth parents are dead." Flash nodded.

"Odd, I had not idea they had another human," said Flash. He looked at Serenity, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Well I was separated from them when I was twelve," said Chris. "And helping a mountain full of dragons defend their home from a powerful empire." Flash looked at Tenor.

"Were you there Prime Minister?" he asked.

"I saw the last of it," said Tenor. "My comrades and I got wind of what was going on and helped those dragons as well. They won the war but it cost them their home in the process. So my comrades and I gave them a home on Draconia."

"I may consider heading there myself," said Flash. "It's the only place that's completely safe from humans. Unless the king and queen plan to give you the crown next." He looked at Chris.

"No they can't," said Tenor. "Draco doesn't really concern himself with humans, except for these two, but he's absolutely against them running his country. If they run it, they're will be no escaping them."

"Well that's good," Flash said. "So do you have other places to go or can you stay a while?" The three of them exchanged a glance.

"There's one other dragon I want to visit before the sun sets," said Serenity. Flash nodded.

"It was nice meeting you," Chris said.

"Likewise," said Flash. "I hope to run into you two again in the fatherland."

"You can be sure of that," said Tenor. Flash turned and went back inside. Serenity and Chris got back on Tenor and they took off.

Back under the Golden Apple Tree, Re was pacing up and down. He was mauling over weather or not he'd give Serenity a canoe. He wanted to give her one, but the ocean in these parts were unpredictable and had strong currents. Aurora and Windwalker watched him, concerned. Just then Hiccup came up the hill with Toothless.

"What are you so troubled about?" Hiccup asked, seeing Re pacing and swinging his tail.

"Ah, Serenity asked for a canoe," he said.

"What's a canoe?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a small boat," said Aurora. "Similar to a rowboat only narrower and piloted by one or two people, and they use individual paddles."

"Hmm," said Hiccup. "Something like that wouldn't last long up here. The ocean has very strong currents and storms come out of nowhere."

"And the water is freezing," Re said. "Which is the reason I can't let her have a canoe. Even though she really wants one."

"Why does she want a canoe?" asked Hiccup.

"She wants to go canoeing while we're all in the arena," Re said. "So she has something to do. Not that I blame her."

"Where is she?" Hiccup asked.

"She, Chris, and Tenor are going around the archipelago," said Aurora. "Visiting Serenity's old dragon friends."

"Oh, okay," said Hiccup. "She's made friends with some pretty rare dragons."

"Yeah," Re agreed. "She may hate fighting, but she is adventurous."

"Anyway, we're updating the dragon hanger," Hiccup said. "And we could really use your help." The three Draconians looked at each other.

"We'll be right there," said Aurora. Hiccup got on Toothless and took off. Re lead the way down towards the village.

"I still think the dragon world isn't really the right one for Serenity," said Windwalker. "We're all fighters and she's not."

"I don't want to get rid of her just because she's different," Re said. "She's part of the family."

"Well, we'll think of something," said Aurora. "But first lets get to work. We can discus this when the others get back." She took the lead and they headed for the hanger.

Serenity, Chris, and Tenor flew over the ocean. I was getting dark by now. They were suddenly approaching a tall island. It was covered in trees and grass. Chris looked down at the water. A luminous blue glow sat on the surface of the water. It surrounded the island, casting light on the rocks and cliffs.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"It's glowing algae," said Serenity. "This is Polaris's island. He's a Flightmare." She clicked the reins and Tenor picked up speed.

Soon they landed in front of another cave. It was tucked between two hills and caged by trees. Chris and Serenity dismounted.

"So when the rider found out you were friends with these dragons?" Chris wanted to know.

"Umm, some of them were pretty jealous," said Serenity. "I think they had a secret dislike towards me but never expressed it out loud." She then turned towards the cave and called for Polaris. Suddenly there came a loud roar from the cave. A blue white light emerged from it. The Flightmare came out, looking like he'd just woke up.

"Oh, sorry to wake you Polaris," said Serenity. Polaris yawned.

"It's okay," he said. "It's almost time for my hunt anyway. How are you Serenity, long time no see." Serenity stroked his snout, his scales felt colder than a normal dragon.

Tenor watched quietly as Serenity introduced Polaris to Chris. They told him the same story that they told Flash. He waited and got lost in his thoughts. He wished Windwalker were there meeting these dragons too. He was lost in thought, missing her. He jumped slightly when Serenity and Chris rejoined him. Polaris had taken off to go hunt.

"Sorry to startle you Tenor," Chris said.

"No, it's fine," said Tenor. He shook himself and they got on his back. He spread his wings and took off. He left the island, heading over the ocean yet again.

The moon and stars came out. But they were soon covered up by storm clouds. Tenor used his sonar to see if he could go around the storm. But it was no use. He turned and went in the direction of the wind, hoping it would carry them through the storm. Chris and Serenity hung on tight. Tenor had to fly low to avoid lightning. The waves got bigger, drenching them in sea water. Tenor flew erratically to avoid them. It soon started to rain buckets. It was now impossible to see anything, with all the water being dumped on them. This caused Tenor to not see the monstrous wave coming right at them, until it was right in front of them.

"Tenor look out!" Serenity cried. But her warning came too late. Tenor tried to get out of the way but the wave crashed on top of them. Tenor no longer felt the two humans on his back. He swam to the surface and managed to get airborne again. He scanned the water for them, using his sonar. But he saw nothing. Refusing to go back to Berk with an empty saddle, he kept searching. Hoping for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The storm soon ended and the dawn came. Chris woke up, laying flat on his back. He felt exhausted. When he opened his eyes and saw nothing but blue sky and clouds. He carefully sat up. His head hurt and his mouth was very dry and tasted like salt. The current had ripped his shirt off. He clutched his throbbing head. But then he remembered his wife. He got to his feet and looked around for her, hoping she had landed on the same island. Luckily he spotted her laying on a bed of basalt columns, unluckily she was unconscious. Her clothes were torn and her hat was gone, along with her boots. Chris rushed to her and knelt beside her. He rolled her onto her back.

"Serenity?" he said, trying to wake her up. She didn't move. He checked her pulse. It was there but weak.

A few months ago Serenity had shown Chis how to perform CPR. The other humans hadn't discovered it yet. It couldn't really be done on dragons, as their heads were too oddly shaped. Serenity said that was the most romanic way to save a life.

Chris got right to it. He pumped the water out of her lungs and blew air in. After several rounds of CPR, Serenity coughed up the rest of the water and opened her eyes. She breathed in huge gulps of air.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I think so," she said, panting. "Nothing's broken. What about you?"

"My head hurts, but that's about it," Chris said. "Seems your little technique worked." Serenity smiled.

"It's one of the little things that go a long way," she said. She coughed again.

"There was a lot of water in your lungs," Chris said.

"Drowning doesn't come from water in the lungs," Serenity panted. "It comes from water flooding the stomach. It gets so full that it closes off the airway." She sat up and Chris helped her. They looked around.

"Where are we?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know," Chris said. The island they had landed on was very small. It was made of tall basalt columns. There were a few small trees and ferns. The rocks were damp from the rain.

"No sign of Tenor?" Serenity asked.

"No, I don't know where he is," Chris said. "Hopefully he went to get help. Berk has tracking dragons and Mom has her magic."

"We shouldn't be here for too long then," Serenity said. Chris looked at her.

"You're hat's gone," he said.

"So's your shirt," Serenity said. "Oh, well." She coughed. She didn't seem to have fully recovered. Chris feared she was about to fall over.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm just tired," Serenity said. She sat down on a rock. Chris pinched his wrist, alerting Re that something was wrong. Then he sat beside Serenity and felt her forehead.

"You feel feverish," he said. Serenity sighed and coughed again.

"I wonder if there's fresh water on this island," she said, faintly. "It just rained so there might be puddles of it somewhere."

"I'll look, you lay down," Chris said. Serenity laid down on the bed of basalt columns she had been laying on previously. She closed her eyes. Chris got to his feet and looked around the island for puddles of rainwater.

Eventually he saw a few small puddles in between some of the taller columns. Chris had nothing to carry it in, so he decided to bring Serenity to it. He quickly ran back to where he'd left her. As he walked back his mind went back to when he was twelve. He had been lost at sea and rescued by Sea Shockers. That time he'd been on his own until he met Windwalker. Now he had his childhood friend with him, and she was sick. Serenity was more venerable than he was, she wasn't being kept alive by a dragon's heart.

He found her again, she was sleeping. He sat next to her and felt her forehead again. She was mostly dry now. Her skin, hair, and clothes were covered in a salty white crust.

"Serenity, wake up," Chris said. She opened her eyes and sat up. "I found rainwater." He helped her to her feet.

"My guess is it'll rain again," she said, slurring. "This area isn't exactly a dry desert." She leaned on Chris and he led her over to where he'd found the rainwater.

When they got there, Chris set her down beside the puddles. Her eyes opened and closed lazily. Chris scooped some of the water out with his hand and carefully poured it into her mouth. She swallowed it eagerly. It seemed to make her better for a short time. She looked at him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me," said Chris. "I have a life line remember?" Serenity relaxed a bit. She traced her finger along the scar on his chest, where half of Re's heart had been placed. Chris held her hand.

"You'll be okay," he said. "I know it." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as her. Serenity smiled.

"Of all the individuals who I had to be stranded with," she said. "I'm glad it's you." Her eyes grew heavier. Chris laid beside her and let her fall asleep. He hoped he would be able to wake her up again. He also hoped the others would find them soon. He fell asleep soon after her.

He woke up several hours later, and it was nighttime. He checked on Serenity, who was still sleeping. He felt her forehead, her fever had gotten worse. He was now really worried about her.

"Serenity, wake up," he said. Serenity stirred and opened her eyes part way. She moaned.

"What's going on?" she asked, still slurring.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked. Serenity coughed for a few minuets before answering.

"My head hurts," she said. "And I'm very thirsty." She coughed again. Chris checked the puddle of rainwater and was pleased to find it still full. He scooped more water into Serenity's mouth. It seemed to ease her for the moment.

"Hopefully it'll rain again," Serenity said. "There's a good chance." She closed her eyes again. She relaxed and kept her breathing steady.

"Was it this bad, last time?" she asked.

"In some respects," Chris said, knowing what she was referring to. "The landmass I ended up on was much bigger than this. But I was captured and thrown in a cage. And that's almost as bad as being stranded on an island with no water."

"You met Windwalker though," Serenity said.

"True," Chris agreed. "And to be honest, I'm was just as scared this time as I was last time." Serenity yawned. Chris ran the back of his fingers down her face.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly. "You'll need rest." Serenity leaned into his touch. Her cheek felt hot under his hand. She was soon sound asleep. Chris didn't feel tired at all, so he just watched her to make sure her chest rose up and down. He stayed like that all night.

In the morning he roused Serenity again. She opened her eyes, but only a little bit. Chris felt her forehead, her fever was even worse. He was really panicking now. He didn't want to loose her, but if help didn't come soon she wouldn't make it. He tried to wake her up but, he got little response.

"Serenity, please wake up," he begged. Serenity forced her eyes open.

"Chris," she said, her voice was so weak. She could see the shadows under his eyes. "You look tired."

"I can't sleep," Chris said. "I have to make sure you're still alive."

"Oh," said Serenity. Her eyes began to close again. Chris wasn't sure if he should let her, there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to wake her up next time. He checked to see if they still had water. There was some left. He gave her a little bit. His mouth was really dry by now, but he didn't care. Serenity was in far worse condition.

He stay next to her all day. He woke her up every hour, to see if she was still alive. It got harder and harder to wake her up. The sun started to set and Chris was feeling tired now. He laid beside her and fell asleep.

The next day Chris woke up, he was starting to feel bad. His head hurt again and his whole body felt heavy. He turned and checked on Serenity. His heart stopped when he didn't see her chest rising and falling. He felt her pulse. It was there, but very faint.

"Serenity?" he said. "Can you hear me?" She didn't even stir. She was completely limp and her face was pale. Chris tried to rouse her again and got nothing.

"No," he gasped. "Please, don't die." He was certain she wouldn't last another night. Her fever was even higher.

"Oh Dad, where are you?" he moaned. He pinched himself again, harder. They must be looking for them by now, but they were taking so long. He turned back to Serenity and tried again to wake her up.

"Serenity, please wake up," he begged. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He gasped in pain and looked to see what had pinched him. When he saw nothing, he realized Re had answered his stress call. It was the first good sign he'd had in a while. He held Serenity's hand firmly.

"Help is on the way," he told her, his voice cracking. "Just hold on a little longer. You're going to be okay, just hold on." He felt the tears run down his face. Serenity was so still. Chris kept trying in vain to wake her up. He soon came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to wake up. Her face was so pale, Chris was so sure that she was already dead. He held her body and just sobbed.

Then he heard the all too familiar sound of dragons approaching the island. He looked up and saw them land on the shore. All the riders of Berk and the adult Draconians were there. Out in the water was Eret's trapping ship. Chris breathed a huge sigh of relief and got to his feet.

"Over here!" he called, waving his arms. The dragons and riders hurried over. Chris ran to his parents and hugged them.

"Oh, Chris thank goodness you're okay," Aurora said, close to tears. "I'm sorry we took so long."

"It's okay," Chris said.

"Where's Serenity?" Re asked.

"Over there," Chris said, pointing. "She's really sick, and I don't even know if..." He stopped unable to finish. Aurora went over to where Serenity lay and checked on her.

"She's still alive," the queen said. "But she won't be for much longer. We have to get her to the ship." The riders went over to help Aurora get Serenity onto a stretcher. Once she was strapped down they tied the stretcher to Meatlug's saddle.

"Don't worry Chris," Aurora said. "She'll be just fine, we got here just in time." Chris was so relieved he had to lean on his father to stay upright. Re handed him a canteen and he drank from it. He drained the whole thing.

"Feel better?" Aurora asked.

"Much," Chris said.

"Then lets get you home," said Re. Windwalker approached them and Chris hugged her.

"Good to see you," he said.

"Likewise," said Windwalker. She licked his face. Then Chris got on her back. They all took off and headed towards the ship. Chris flew Windwalker at the same level as Serenity on the stretcher.

They landed on the ship. Gothi and Valka were waiting. Meatlug set the stretcher down. Tenor inspected his rider, he seemed awfully anxious. When Gothi approached them, Tenor hissed and gnashed his venomous teeth.

"What's wrong Tenor?" asked Valka.

"I don't trust Gothi," Tenor said. "She doesn't really like Serenity and she almost got her killed once." Gothi tried to get closer but Tenor snarled.

"Gothi's not going to kill her," said Astrid. "She may not be a huge fan of Serenity, but she doesn't hate her enough to kill her." Tenor still didn't back down. He stood protectively over he rider. Gothi tried to get around him, but he growled every time. She raised her staff to whack him with it, but that got her a growl from the other Draconian dragons. Valka sighed and approached Tenor quietly and held out her hand.

"Tenor, Serenity is dying," Valka said gently but seriously. "If you don't let Gothi help her, she won't ever wake up." Tenor let out a quiet roar. Valka lowered her hand towards his snout. Tenor backed down. He let out a sad moan and lowered himself towards the deck. Valka knelt in front of him and stroked his snout. Gothi was now able to get close to Serenity. The other Draconians were just as anxious, but stayed back. Chris sat on a bench. He was given more water and his coat, which he had left back on Dragon Island. Windwalker turned to him.

"How come you're not as dehydrated?" she asked.

"It comes with having half a dragon's heart," Re explained. "In addition to sharing my pain he shares my strength as well. I can go at least a week without water."

"Oh," said Windwalker.

"I wish she had that strength," Chris said, looking at Serenity. Gothi was pouring water into her mouth, a little bit at a time.

"I know, me too," Re said. "But Draco doesn't want a dragon sharing his heart too often, he wants to keep it a rare occurrence." At that moment Valka got to her feet.

"We should get Serenity inside, were she'll be more comfortable," she said. Aurora stood up.

"I'll help," she offered.

"Thanks, we have plenty of water for her," said Valka. Tenor snorted and Aurora looked at him.

"Don't worry Tenor," she said. "We'll make sure Gothi doesn't poison her." Tenor relaxed again. Windwalker went over and laid beside her mate, keeping him company. Serenity was carried into the room under the driving deck. Tenor kept his eyes fixed on the door, long after it closed. Windwalker nibbled behind his sonar flaps. Tenor found it both annoying and quite pleasant. He closed his eyes and let her continue.

"I know you blame yourself," Windwalker whispered. "But keeping the healers from doing their job it only makes things worse."

"I have trouble trusting that witch," Tenor said.

"You know what, so do I," said Windwalker. "But I have no trouble trusting Valka or Aurora." Tenor murmured in agreement. Windwalker went back to nibbling him and entwined her tail around his.

"She wanted a canoe," Tenor said sadly.

"I know," said Windwalker. "But can you imagine a canoe lasting very long in a storm like that? It would be better for her if she didn't have one, at least out here." Tenor sighed and closed his eyes.

They waited for a long time. The ship had left the island far behind. According to Eret they would reach Berk way late at night. Valka, Gothi, and Aurora stayed indoors and gave Serenity lots and lots of water. She slowly improved. Aurora put a leather tube down her throat and attached the other end to a small barrel full of water. The water flowed down the tube and into her mouth. Valka gave her something to bring down her fever.

All the while Chris and Tenor were anxious to see her. Tenor hated waiting. He flew laps around the ship just to take the edge off. When he was landed Windwalker stayed beside him, keeping him from going insane. Chris eventually dozed off next to his dad.

Suddenly the door opened and Valka, Gothi, and Aurora came out. Chris sat up at once.

"She's okay," said Aurora. "It'll take a lot of fluids to get her back to normal. But she's improving."

"Can I see her?" Chris asked. Aurora nodded. Chris got to his feet and went into the room. It was dark and quiet. Serenity lay on a small bed, the tube in her mouth. Color had returned to her face and she was breathing again. Chris sat on a stool beside the bed and held her hand.

"Serenity, I don't know if you can hear me," he said. "But we're on Eret's ship, and heading home." She didn't moved. Chris gently stroked her face. She still felt feverish. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He sat back and just watched her. He was glad that no one came in to tell him to leave, he didn't want to leave her side. Suddenly Serenity shifted. Chris looked at her.

"Serenity?" he whispered. He saw her eyes open and he was so relieved. When Serenity saw him, she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked. Serenity tried to answer but the tube in her mouth stopped her. She moved to take it out, but Chris held her hand.

"Don't, you need that," he said. Serenity nodded and lowered her hand. "Are you feeling better?" Serenity nodded again. Chris checked the barrel, and found it empty.

"I'll be right back," he said. Serenity nodded and closed her eyes. Chris left the room and fetched his mother.

Aurora came in, with Chris following. The queen approached Serenity and looked into the barrel. She tutted softly. She refilled it with water using her magic. Serenity had gone back to sleep. Chris sat back down on the stool.

"You should get some sleep," Aurora told him. "You've had quite an ordeal and it'll be a long sail." She cracked her tail like a whip and another bed appeared next to Serenity's, along with a night stand that held a jug of water. Chris sat down on the bed and removed his boots. He laid down, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. Aurora pulled the blanket over him, tucking him in. Chris blushed.

"Mom, you don't have to tuck me in like a kid anymore," he said.

"Yes, well old habits die hard," said Aurora. She turned and left the room, closing the door with her tail. The room was very dark. Chris closed his eyes. He felt Serenity put her hand over his.

Outside the sun was setting. The riders and dragons were sitting around the deck. They were all satisfied with the rescue. Tenor eventually fell asleep. The ship was sailing swiftly through the sea. Aurora used her magic to keep the weather off them and the wind in the sails. Re finally broke the silence.

"Thanks for you help," he said to Hiccup.

"Sure," Hiccup said. "That must have been scary for you."

"Indeed," Re said. "I'm glad things turned out better this time." He turned and went over to where his comrades were resting. He laid down between Aurora and Windwalker.

"What do you plan to do about Serenity?" Windwalker asked. "It's all fighting and war up here. It's not really the place for her."

"She's been coming up here for years," said Aurora. "And she's somehow managed to fit in."

"Only because there was always a dragon to protect her," said Windwalker. "I'm pretty sure she's capable of living on her own. Somewhere more suitable for her." Re narrowed his eyes.

"You want us to get rid of her?" he asked.

"No, not necessarily," said Windwalker. "More like, letting her go. She's a grown adult, she's capable of depending on her own. It'll strengthen her up." Re sighed.

"She doesn't want to be alone," he said. "She's happiest when she's around friends."

"I know," said Windwalker. "But I'm sure there's a way to keep her safe and happy. You don't have to decide anything yet." Re groaned in thought. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. He thought about it, and thought about a solution.

Meanwhile the ship continued towards Berk. The sun went down and the moon came out, along with his army of stars. Serenity and Chris slept the whole time. At some point Windwalker went into the room and watched over her rider. She looked over at Serenity. She was looking a lot better. Windwalker felt bad for her. So many terrible things had happened to her all her life. Windwalker wanted her to be somewhere safer than the archipelago. She was a wonderful person and deserved better. Serenity should be living somewhere she wouldn't have to watch dragons fight so much, nor make herself sick over a simple sparring match; somewhere she could be at peace.

Windwalker laid down at the foot of both beds. She fell asleep trying to come up with a way to get Re to see her point of view. And tried to come up with a way to tell Serenity without making it sound like they were getting rid of her. It would be a challange. But Windwalker decided to worry about it when the two humans were on their feet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Serenity woke up. Some of her strength had returned but she still felt sick. She was in a dark room. At first she thought she was still on the ship, but then her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw that she was back in her house on Berk. She still had the leather tube in her mouth, and there was still water pouring into her mouth. She turned her head to find Chris sleeping beside her. She smiled and ran the back of her hand gently down his face, he didn't move. Just then the door opened and Aurora came in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked when she saw Serenity awake.

"Better," Serenity said, her voice muffled by the tube. "Can I take this thing out?"

"Tomorrow," said Aurora. "But you will still need to drink a lot of water." She checked the barrel again and refilled it. She had put a sedative in the water so Serenity would go back to sleep. The queen waited and soon Serenity closed her eyes. Aurora checked on her eldest son, he was pretty much back to normal. They were both sleeping peacefully. Aurora left the room and went back to sleep herself.

The next morning Serenity woke up again. This time Chris wasn't next to her. She sat up slowly and took the tube out of her mouth. There was a pitcher of water and a goblet on the nightstand. Serenity poured water into the goblet and drank it. She still felt pretty weak. She leaned on her pillows and wondered if she should get out of bed. She wasn't sure if her legs would support her, she'd been laying down for several hours. She decided to risk it, if anything went wrong she wouldn't be that far from help. She pulled the blanket off of her and swung her legs over the side. Her head felt heavy. She slowly stood up and swayed on her feet. She slowly made her way towards the door. She felt awfully dizzy. When she got to the door she opened it and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. She blinked and her eyes adjusted to the light. Her family was gathered under the apple tree, the children were no where in sight and Serenity figured they were out at the Cove.

Everyone looked up when Serenity came out. Chris turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back and went up to him, and threw her arms around him. He returned the gesture, relieved that she was feeling better.

"I thought I was going to loose you," Chris said.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Serenity said.

"It's okay," said Chris. Serenity buried her face in his shoulder, not wanting to let go. Chris rubbed her shoulder.

"Where's Edelweiss?" Serenity asked.

"With her friends," Chris said. "She was pretty scared when you were carried up here on a stretcher. But we assured her you were just sick and needed sleep. She's pretty worried about you still." He drew back a bit so he could look into her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I should probably sit down, I feel dizzy," said Serenity. Chris escorted her over to the two chairs by the fire. Serenity sat down and Chris sat next to her, holding her hand. Re handed them both a goblet of water. Just then Hiccup and Toothless landed next to the tree.

"Re, Aurora we need your help," Hiccup said. "It's Apollo." Re and Aurora took off and followed him down to the plaza.

When they got there they found Apollo bound in chains, blindfolded and muzzled. Edelweiss and the other dragonets were standing nearby.

"What happened?" Re asked.

"They were chasing stray chickens," said Hiccup. "Gobber and Sven tried to round them up, but Apollo bit both of them. More vikings tired to catch him but he bit them too. The other riders and I just managed to catch him before he killed someone. He bit me too, in the leg." He glanced down at his metal leg.

"You should know that any animal will bite if it feels threatened," said Aurora. "Dragons are no exception."

"That's not going to make these guys like him any better," said Hiccup. Apollo wiggled and snarled. Avalon tried to run to his side, but was stopped by Stormfly.

"Let him go!" Avalon begged. Hiccup nodded towards the riders who held the chains. Snotlout and the Twins began removing the chains. Apollo tensed up, growling. Snotlout got the muzzle off him and quicker than a snake Apollo snarled and bit his hand. Snotlout grunted in pain.

"Apollo!" Re roared sharply. Apollo now noticed his parents and calmed down. He ran to them and hid under Aurora. The other young Draconians ran to the king and queen as well. Avalon nudged and sniffed Apollo. He was shaking slightly. Aurora lowered her head to their level.

"Are you okay Apollo?" she asked.

"Yes Mama," said Apollo, nuzzling her. "I thought they were going to hurt us."

"It's okay Apollo," said Aurora. "You did what you had to. But you should apologize for causing a stir and for biting." Apollo took a huge breath, smoke billowed out of his nostrils. He emerged from his mother's shadow and looked up at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry," Apollo said humbly.

"It's alright Apollo," said Hiccup. "We're sorry for scaring you." He held his hand out and Apollo put snout in his hand.

With that cleared up Edelweiss turned to her grandmother.

"Where's Mama?" she asked. "Can I see her?"

"She's under the apple tree," said Aurora. Edelweiss mounted Black Widow and flew up to the apple tree. She was pleased to find her mom and dad sitting in their chairs, Tenor and Windwalker were sitting next to them. Black Widow landed, Edelweiss dismounted and ran to her mother. Serenity boosted her up into her lap. Black Widow laid beside Windwalker.

"What was going on with Apollo?" asked Chris.

"The vikings tried to catch him and he bit them," said Black Widow. "They chained him down to get him under control. We tried to stop them, but the other dragons wouldn't let us. Things are okay now though."

"Well, good," said Tenor. "I get the feeling some of these older vikings are looking for any excuse to start up another war with us."

"I remember Berk's first year and a half with dragons," Serenity said. "The dragons got exiled once because they were too out of control. They had to spend several days on Dragon Island without their riders."

"What did you do?" asked Chris.

"I went with them," said Serenity. "I refuse to live in a world where dragons don't exist." No one could argue with that.

The rest of the Draconians arrived soon after. Edelweiss got off her mother's lap and ran to join her friends. Re and Aurora planned to take their dragonets out fishing and hunting later that afternoon. They were excited. The nightly dragons, as usual, took a nap and waited for their hour to hunt. Windwalker was still trying to come up with what to do about Serenity. She figured she should ask someone, but decided to wait until Serenity wasn't present. Windwalker didn't want to scare her into thinking Windwalker didn't like her, Draco only knew what she would do. She decided to wait until she talked it over with someone else. Serenity had gotten out a small block of wood and a carving knife. She began carving something out of the wood, woodcarving being one of her many talents. Windwalker watched her absentmindedly.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked Re.

"I want to practice arial combat," Re said. "It'll be a nice little change from training in the arena." Windwalker looked over at Serenity again, she hadn't even looked up. She was still fixated on the thing in her hand. She didn't look happy however.

"What are you making?" Windwalker asked.

"You'll see," Serenity answered, not looking up. "At least I'll have something to do." She paused for a second, sighed, and continued. Chris was watching her as well.

Re, Aurora, and their two dragonets headed out for their hunt. Windwalker, Tenor, and Black Widow flew their riders back to Dragon Island. Black Widow and Edelweiss ran all over the beach, running off energy. Serenity sat in her chair on the balcony and continued carving. Windwalker turned to her rider.

"I've been trying to come up with a way to keep her safe and happy," she said. "Perhaps there's somewhere out there that's more suited for her. Somewhere with no fighting, where she can do all those things she talked about."

"I agree," Chris said.

"The dragon world isn't really for her," said Windwalker. "Dragons fight a lot, and she doesn't seem able to handle that. Plus she keeps getting hurt or sick."

"The dragon world is all she's got," Chris said. "You make a very good point. She gets awful scared when we're fighting or in the arena. But if she left the dragon world, she would be all alone and I don't want that either."

"And my other problem is how I'm going to tell her about this without making it sound like I'm trying to kick her out of the family," Windwalker said. "I like having her around, she so sweet and full of love. But I don't want her hurting herself over every training session."

"Sometimes showing you care is not always easy," Chris said. "Even if it means you have to hurt them a bit." He looked out the window, where Serenity was still sitting.

"What would be the perfect place for her?" Windwalker said.

"It should be in Draconia," Chris said. "So she's not completely alone. And she would still be home." At that moment Serenity came in. She seemed sleepy.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important," said Windwalker. "Where's Tenor?"

"He's making sure Edel and Black Widow don't hurt themselves," Serenity said.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" Windwalker asked. Serenity seemed surprised by the question.

"Um," she said, thinking. "I'll work on this carving some more. And maybe go rock climbing again."

"Maybe you shouldn't to anything too strenuous," Chris said. "You fell last time, and you're still recovering from you're near death experience." Serenity sighed sadly and sat on the bed.

"Okay I won't," she said. She seemed disappointed again. Chris went over and sat next to her, Windwalker joined them as well. She wormed her head under Serenity's hand. Serenity petted her.

"You still want a canoe?" Windwalker asked.

"Maybe Re has a point about a canoe having no place up here," said Serenity. "The ocean is violent and freezing. A canoe wouldn't last very long. He doesn't have to give me one if he doesn't want to."

"Doesn't answer my question," said Windwalker.

"Yes I do," said Serenity. "I could use the distractions."

"Is that why you want to climb rocks, and all those other things you mentioned?" Chris asked. Serenity nodded.

"Plus it's good exercise," she added. She yawned.

"You should get some rest," Chris said. "You're probably still exhausted." He got to his feet, as did Windwalker. Serenity pulled off her jacket and crawled into bed. She did feel exhausted and figured a nap would do her good. Chris and Windwalker went outside. Serenity was fast asleep in minuets.

She slept all through the rest of the day and all through the night. She woke up late the next morning. Chris was nowhere in sight. She sighed sadly and got out of bed. She got dressed. Rather than put on her uniform; she dressed in a sleeveless, jade green dress that had a subtle, golden embroidery in an abstract pattern, a slight ruff at the hem, and a swooping neckline. She did her hair up in a dragon tail, and put a golden dragonfly comb, with jade green wings, at the top. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was satisfied. She grabbed her carving and a book and sat out on the balcony.

She continued carving as she watched the wild dragons, and her family practice arial combat. They would fly over the balcony on occasion. Serenity kept her focus on the carving, being careful to not cut herself. The day was slow and quiet. When the carving was complete; she sanded it, polished it, and painted it blue with gold trim. She set the thing on the table and picked up her book. She read it while she waited for the training to be over.

She was halfway though when she heard a dragon land in front of her. She lowered the book to see Chris dismounting.

"Break time?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah," said Chris. He saw the carving on the table. It was a tiny canoe. It was so detailed, complete with a little paddle.

"Wow, that's very impressive work," he said.

"Thanks," said Serenity. She closed the book, marking her place with her finger. Chris saw the title of the book.

"The Snow Queen," he read aloud.

"Yes the Snow Queen," said Serenity. "It's my second favorite fairy tale." She looked fondly at the cover.

"Can I see?" Chris asked. Serenity opened the book back up and handed it to him. Chris looked at the page. At first he thought he was looking at a photo album. But then he realized it was just an illustration. It showed a boy and girl. The girl had golden brown hair and the boy had short black hair. Chris was surprised.

"That's Kai and Gerda," said Serenity. "They're best friends. Kai gets carried away by the Snow Queen, Gerda sets out to find him. She's no fighter either, yet she's willing to do whatever she can to save her friend." Chris could understand why she liked the story. He looked at illustration again.

"For a second I thought it was a picture of us," he said.

"I know," said Serenity. "Fascinating isn't it?" Chris sat in his chair beside her and handed the book back.

"I identify with Gerda, just as much as I do Cinderella," Serenity said.

"I figured that," Chris said. "And I'm guessing this is the only fairy tale where the girl saves the guy."

"Yeah, and she's not a princess," said Serenity. "Nor does she become one."

"And she doesn't use magic," said Windwalker, who had been listening.

"Nope," said Serenity. "She relies only on her own hands and feet. Occasionally she gets help along the way, but she does it all herself. I could read it to you if you want."

"We have to get back, break time's about over," Chris said. He got to his feet. He mounted Windwalker, he saw the disappointed look on Serenity's face. He wanted to leave on a positive note, but didn't want to make her a promise he couldn't keep.

"That's a pretty dress," he said after a while.

"Thanks," said Serenity. "I made it myself." Chris and Windwalker took off and went back to the others. Serenity went back to her book.

Later that evening Chris went back to the balcony, along with Edelweiss and the three nightly dragons. Serenity was fast asleep, her book over her eyes.

"Draco's flame, she looks so lovely in that dress," Tenor said, with slight shock. Chris sat in his chair. Tenor saw the book over Serenity's face.

"The Snow Queen," he said.

"Yeah," said Chris. "She wanted to read it to us earlier, but we didn't have time."

"Well, training's over," said Windwalker. She went over and nudged Serenity. She woke up and took the book off her face.

"Oh, you're back," she said, sleepily.

"You still want to read that to us?" Chris asked, pointing at the book. Serenity yawned.

"Sure," she said. "It's not very long, but so beautiful." Edelweiss climbed into Serenity's lap, so she could see the illustrations. Serenity opened the book and read it aloud.

The story told of a troll who made a magic mirror. Everything good that was reflected in the mirror turned ugly. The troll accidentally dropped the mirror, it fell to the Earth and shattered. The wind picked up the shards and carried them away.

Kai and Gerda were best friends that spent the summers playing in the garden, and the winters staying indoors next to the fire. One winter a gust of wind blew into the house. Kai got a piece of the mirror in his eye, to him everything that was good turned ugly. He also got a piece in his heart, turning it to ice. Gerda tried to help him, but he wanted nothing to do with her. He insulted her and stormed out of the house, leaving her in tears. Kai was riding his sled when the Snow Queen flew by in her sleigh. Kai hitched his sled to her sleigh, and she carried him away to her ice palace.

Over the years the townsfolk believed Kai had drowned in the river. Gerda missed her friend do dearly. She threw her new red shoes into the river, hoping it would give back her friend. But the river gave her shoes back because it hadn't taken him. She went out in a boat to try again. The river carried her far from home, she set out to find her friend and bring him home.

She met obstacles along the way, but we helped out in some way by a human, or a talking animal, or a flower. She was led farther and farther north, and the farther she went the colder it got. By the time she reached the Snow Queen's ice palace, she was half frozen to death. But she didn't give up. She found Kai sitting on a frozen lake, at the base of the Snow Queen's throne. The queen had told Kai that if he could spell the word 'eternity' out of pieces of ice, she would set him free. Gerda found him and tried to break the spell that was on him. She cried desperately for him to wake up. Her tears fell onto Kai's chest and into to his eyes. The ice around his heart melted and his vision cleared. He was back to normal and was very happy to see his friend. Gerda pulled him to his feet. He kissed her and they danced on the ice. The pieces of ice moved on their own and spelled the word 'eternity'. Kai was free. They turned and headed for home at last.

When they got back to their village, everything was just they way they had left it, nothing had changed. It took them a minuet to realize that they were the ones that had changed. They had grown up.

Serenity closed the book and put it on the table, she'd cried at some parts of the story. Edelweiss had fallen asleep. No one spoke for a few minuets.

"That is quite beautiful," said Windwalker. "So, if something like that happened to Chris, you would do the same for him."

"I would," said Serenity, without hesitating. Chris held her hand. "Gerda started out with nothing, but did what she set out to do anyway. She didn't pick up a single weapon." Just then Edelweiss yawned without waking up.

"We should get to bed," Chris said. Serenity nodded in agreement. She carefully stood up, holding Edelweiss firmly.

After Edelweiss was put to bed, Serenity and Chris changed into their night clothes and got into bed as well. Chris looked at Serenity, and could tell that her mind was still in the story.

"You would seriously hike through a blizzard with no winter clothing and no shoes, for me?" he asked. Serenity nodded.

"That story explains perfectly what you mean to me," she whispered. "I would miss you so much if you went away."

"But you should know that if I did go away, it wouldn't be because I didn't want you anymore," Chris said, cradling her face in his hands. "It would be because I don't want to risk loosing you. It scared me to death when you got sick out there, and almost died. Furthermore, I wouldn't leave you unless I knew you were safe. That story explains what you mean to me too." Serenity smiled. Chris kissed her forehead. They fell asleep, facing each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day the Draconians slept in. The young ones went to the tide pools. The adult dragons went fishing and hunting Serenity and Chris watched them from the balcony. Windwalker sat next to her rider, Tenor was currently out fishing and she stayed behind incase Black Widow or one of the other dragonets got into trouble. The wild dragons greeted the three of them as they flew over. It was relatively quiet on the island. That is until Astrid and Stormfly landed on the beach, they seemed to be in a hurry.

"Serenity, we need you're help," Astrid panted. "Hiccup is having trouble rousing Toothless, we think there's something wrong with him." This put the three Draconians on alert.

"I'll get my bag," Serenity said. She quickly ran inside and grabbed her medical bag. She went back outside. She quickly mounted her husband's dragon, since she was the only one available. They took off and followed the Nadder back to Berk.

When they got there, they landed in front of Hiccup's house. The dismounted and went inside. Hiccup was sitting on the floor on the main level, next to Toothless. The alpha was asleep, but looked like he was in pain. He wasn't wearing his saddle or tail fin. Serenity went over and knelt beside him, setting her bag down. She examined Toothless. His skin burned indicating fever and his mouth was dry indicating dehydration.

"How long has be been like this?" Serenity asked.

"He was fine yesterday," said Hiccup. "But when we woke up this morning he was sick."

"Hmm, what'd you feed him last night?" Serenity asked.

"Fish, same as every night," Hiccup said.

"How fresh was it?" said Serenity. Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Little over a week old," he said. "It was the only thing there was, since everything else went into the winter supply." Serenity turned back to Toothless and pulled out her small vile of dragonroot extract. She waved it under the dragon's nostrils. The powerful sent woke him up and he moaned.

"Who's there?" he asked, panicked.

"It's okay," Serenity said, in her soothing voice. Toothless calmed down.

"Boy am I glad to see you," he said, his voice weak. Serenity stroked him.

"Are you not feeling well?" she cooed softly.

"No," said Toothless.

"When did you start feeling bad?" Serenity said.

"Last night," said Toothless. "I can't give you an exact time, I thought morning would never come." Serenity gently scratched behind his ears. He purred.

"Where do you feel bad, specifically?" she asked.

"My stomach," Toothless said. "And my mouth feels soggy." Serenity turned to Hiccup.

"Will you please go get some fresh water?" she asked politely. Hiccup was on his feet and out the door. Serenity turned to Toothless again. He moaned in pain.

"You'll feel better when you get some water in you," Serenity said.

"Why do I feel so horrible?" Toothless asked.

"It was that fish you ate," said Serenity. "It was expired."

"Oh, that would explain why it tasted off," said Toothless. "I was so hungry that I didn't care, hard day's work you know." At that moment Hiccup came back with a bucket of water. He brought it over and set it in front of his dragon. Toothless lifted his head and drank the water, not realizing just how thirsty he was. He drained the whole bucket in less than a minuet. He then laid his head back down. Hiccup ran to refill it, he returned in seconds.

"Feel a bit better?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah a bit," Toothless said, sighing with relief. Serenity reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of medicine. She poured it into a small spoon. Toothless saw it and moaned with dread. Serenity smiled at him.

"It's okay, the taste only lasts for as long as you hold the medicine in your mouth," she said. Toothless opened his mouth and Serenity slipped the medicine into it. Toothless quickly swallowed it, despite the horrible taste. He quickly drank the water to wash the taste out. When the bucket was empty he laid his head back down and closed his eyes again. He looked a lot more relaxed than he had when Serenity first came in. Serenity petted him, then she put her things away and got up.

"He'll be okay," she told Hiccup. "He just needs rest and lots and lots of water. That medicine will help him sleep."

"Thanks Serenity," Hiccup said. Serenity left the house and found Windwalker waiting patiently for her.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Food poisoning," said Serenity. Windwalker gagged.

"It must be hard for him to fish or hunt for himself," she said. Serenity murmured in agreement as she mounted up. They took off and headed back to Dragon Island.

Back on the balcony Chris waited for his dragon and his wife to return. Edelweiss was still down at the tide pools with her friends. Chris had just dozed off when Tenor landed on the balcony. He suddenly became anxious.

"Where's Serenity?" he asked.

"She went to Berk," said Chris. "Apparently Toothless isn't feeling well. Why?" Tenor relaxed a bit.

"I thought she was rock climbing by herself again," he said.

"I don't understand why you and Dad don't to let her do what she wants," Chris said. "Just because she's not a fighter doesn't mean she has to sit around doing nothing and being bored all day."

"I don't want her to get hurt," Tenor said, getting anxious again. "You may have noticed that bad things mostly happen to her. When she's alone that's when she's most vulnerable. She doesn't know how to defend herself like the rest of us do. The rest of us do, including the young ones."

"She may not know how to defend herself, but She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Chris said. "You guys just won't give her a chance." Tenor narrowed his eyes.

"You weren't around to see the type of trouble she's gotten herself into," he said, growling. "You weren't there when she was snatched up by a Death Song, you weren't around when she was attacked by a wolf, or every time she fell out of her apple tree, or when she caught malaria, you weren't even there when her original family showed up and beat her almost to death. It seems whenever bad things happen to her, you fail to show up." Chris glared.

"Just what are you suggesting?" he snapped.

"I'm saying that you don't do her any favors as far as safety," Tenor said. "I haven't seen you save her from anything." Chris clenched his fists.

"Well where were you when we were stranded on that island?" he roared. "If you guys had shown up even one hour later, Serenity would have died. And even when help did finally arrive, you wouldn't let the healers help her. doesn't seem like you did her any favors either." Tenor tensed up, gripping the ground with his talons.

"You think you know what's best for her?" he hissed. "You have been out of her life for ten years."

"Well why do you think you know what's best for her?" Chris asked. "You hardly ever saw her for the first twelve years because you were too busy hiding." Tenor gnashed his black teeth. Chris glared back. There was a moment of angry silence.

Over the ocean Serenity and Windwalker were arriving at Dragon Island. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. Windwalker landed on the stony beach and Serenity dismounted.

"I should go get Black Widow, it'll be dark soon," said Windwalker. "You can wait for us here."

"Or I could climb the side of the volcano all the way to the balcony," said Serenity. "It's not that far." Windwalker looked up at the volcano. The balcony was several feet up the steep mountain, and the slope ended on sharp rocks. It looked like a very dangerous climb.

"I don't think you should do that today," she said. Serenity sighed sadly.

"Alright," she said. She headed for the throne room, her hands in her pockets.

"What do you hope to gain climbing up there?" Windwalker asked. Serenity turned to face her.

"Accomplishment," she said. "And a really good work out."

"What if you fall?" Windwalker asked. "You'd land on those rocks and ether be killed instantly or be seriously injured. I personally don't mind you climbing the smaller rocks, but that's just too high." She pointed towards the mountain. Serenity nodded and turned to leave again. Windwalker took off, still determined to find the perfect place for Serenity to be.

Serenity made her way up to the balcony. She was looking forward to seeing Chris, and hoped he was still there waiting for her. She couldn't go canoeing, or rock climbing, or hiking. But she would find something to do. Something that would keep her occupied and without worrying the dragons.

Suddenly she heard arguing coming from the balcony. She became concerned when she realized it was Tenor and Chris. She rushed towards the balcony, and caught what they were arguing about.

"She's my rider," Tenor roared. "She was my rider before she was ever your mate. I think I can protect her far better than you can."

"And yet she was still, as you said earlier, captured by a Death Song," said Chris. "I'm less likely to hurt her by accident than you are. I've known her a lot longer than you have. I know what will make her happy and keep her safe." Tenor growled. Chris had drawn his swords and had taken a fighting stance. They were circling each other like they were about to fight. Serenity didn't want them fighting, especially over her. Tenor looked like he was about to make the first move. Serenity ran between them, just as Tenor pounced. There came a loud roar and the terrible sound of claws tearing flesh.

"Serenity! Noooo!" Chris cried as he watched Tenor's teeth headed right for Serenity's shoulder. But she collapsed and he missed by a centimeter. In a fit of rage Chris roared and ran at Tenor. He slammed the hilt of his swords into Tenor's head, knocking him out. He rushed over to Serenity and pulled her into his arms. She was bleeding badly. Tenor had scratched her, leaving four deep gashes on her right hip. Serenity was breathing rapidly. Chris was still fuming. He pinched his wrist, alerting Re and the others.

"Why did you do that!?" he yelled. "Why!?" Serenity took a few breaths before replying.

"I...I...didn't wan't you two to...hurt...each other," she said weakly. "Especially...over me." Chris sighed hugged her closer.

"Serenity, that was a stupid thing to do," he scolded. "You could have been killed. You don't ever get in the way of a fight."

"I...I...didn't know what else to do," Serenity panted. "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Serenity, dragons are dangerous," Chris said. "Even our good hearted ones. Any dragon who gets riled up will be unpredictable."

"I...m sorry," Serenity whispered. Chris could tell she was getting weaker, he had to keep her talking.

"Serenity, I almost lost you, on a number of occasions," he said. "I'm sick and tired of you getting hurt all the time. If you can't be responsible around dragons, then you shouldn't be around them at all." Serenity began to cry, both from pain and from shame.

"I love...them," she whispered. "Besides you...and Edelweiss, they're all I have." Suddenly there came the roar of approaching dragons. Re, Aurora, and Windwalker landed on the balcony. Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Aurora asked.

"Tenor scratched her," Chris said. He carefully laid Serenity on the ground. They were both covered in dragon's blood. Aurora examined Serenity and Chris got to his feet. Windwalker stood next to him. Aurora used her magic to wrap Serenity's wound up in bandages.

"I'll fly her to Berk," said the Queen. "Valka and Gothi can fix her up." She carefully eased Serenity onto her back. Then the Queen spread her wings and took off, carrying the medical bag in her talons. Re turned to Chris, looking concerned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," Chris said. He was beside himself with worry. The two made ready to take off. But Windwalker didn't move.

"You coming Windwalker?" Re asked. Windwalker looked over at Tenor, who was still unconscious.

"I'm going to stay with him," she said. "He's probably going to be very upset with himself." Re gave a warm, understanding smile.

"Very well," he said. "I would have done the same."

"When he comes around, we'll join you," Windwalker promised. Chris mounted Re and they took off. Chris told Re all that had happened that lead up to Serenity getting scratched.

When they got to Berk they found Aurora and Cloudjumper at Serenity's hospital. They were watching the door to the house anxiously. They looked up when Re landed and Chris dismounted.

"Valka's sewing her up," Aurora told them, before they could ask. "I managed to stop the bleeding."

"What did she do to make Tenor so mad?" Cloudjumper asked.

"I was the one who got him mad," Chris confessed. "We were arguing about what was best for her. We were about to fight to defend our point of view. Serenity ran between us just as Tenor attacked. He scratched her, and almost bit her."

"She got in the way of a fight?" said Aurora. Chris nodded.

"That's really brave," Cloudjumper said.

"Either really brave, or really stupid," Chris said. "She was almost killed, again." Re, Aurora, and Cloudjumper exchanged a glance.

They waited quietly as Valka did her work. Chris sat in one of the empty chairs by the fire. Aurora used her magic visions to give them all updates. Windwalker joined them, along with Tenor and the young Draconians. Edelweiss was upset that her mother had gotten hurt again. She was crying, and ran to Chris. He boosted her into his lap and let her cry on his shoulder. Tenor didn't say anything. He and Chris glared daggers at each other. Smoke curled out of Tenor's nostrils. Re was quick to notice the tension. Tenor laid down in the shade of the tree, still glaring at Chris. Windwalker and Black Widow laid beside Tenor. He relaxed a bit and dozed off while he waited.

Finally Valka came out carrying Serenity's medical bag. Everyone sat up, including Tenor.

"She's on the mend," Valka said. "Those cuts were pretty deep, and it'll be several weeks before they heal."

"Thank you, Ms. Valka," Re said. Valka mounted Cloudjumper and flew away. Edelweiss jumped down and ran towards the door. Aurora stopped her with her tail.

"You can't go in yet Edel," the Queen said. "Your mother's sleeping, she needs her rest." Edelweiss hugged her grandmother and cried into her shoulder. Aurora wrapped her front paws and wings around Edelweiss. Chris and Tenor got to their feet at the same time.

"I want to see her," Tenor said, quickly.

"You stay away from her!" Chris barked. Tenor hissed. Re cracked his tail like a whip. The sound was so loud that it caught their attention.

"That's enough out of you two," he snarled. "It was you two arguing that lead to this. It's clear you both pose a threat to Serenity and I don't want either of you near her. I want you two to go to Dragon Island and not come back until you've made amens."

"But she'll be awake soon," Chris protested. "She'll be looking for me."

"Then I suggest you get going," Re said loudly.

"And if we don't?" Tenor asked. Re narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils.

"Then I'll throw you both in the dungeons, in the same cell," he threatened. Tenor and Chris exchanged another glare.

"Fine," the said in unison. Chris reluctantly mounted Tenor.

"Chris, you can leave those here," said Aurora, pointing at Chris's swords. Chris glanced down at his swords, sighed, and took them off his belt. He threw them to the ground, taking all his anger out on them. Tenor spread his wings and took off. They were out of sight in seconds. Windwalker turned to Re, impressed by his leadership skills.

"Something has to be done about Serenity," she said. "How many times will she have to get hurt before you do something?"

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Re asked sourly.

"Leave her somewhere safer," said Windwalker. "Somewhere she can go canoeing, and those other things she mentioned."

"Alone?" Re asked.

"Being alone isn't so bad," said Windwalker. "Serenity should have a chance to live independently. I can tell she wants to."

"Okay, how would you handle it if you had your way?" Re asked. Windwalker frowned at his attitude, but overlooked it.

"Build her a house of her own," she said. "On the shores of Silver Valley Lake. Give her the canoe she asked for. Let her live here in the summer by herself, while we come up here. Then in the winter Chris and Edelweiss live in the house with her."

"It'll be hard for her, being separated from all of us for so long," said Aurora.

"Yes I know," said Windwalker. "And I have no desire to hurt her. But if we did this her life would be safer and easier." Re seemed to relax a bit.

"What if she gets lonely?" he asked

"Silver Valley Lake has many dragons living there," said Aurora. "Along with many other creatures such as; mermaids, unicorns, gryphons, giant eagles, phoenixes, and ferries."

"What's the closest town and who's the leader?" Windwalker asked.

"Silver Valley City," said Re. "The leader is named Arson."

"They could check on her every once in a while to make sure she's not lonely," said Aurora. Re hesitated and looked at the ground sadly.

"It's the right thing to do Re," Windwalker said gently. "This way she won't have to watch us fight anymore, she won't be around to hear all the drama. It'll be good for her." Re sighed again.

"All right," he said. "When she's on her feet again, we'll tell her." He swallowed hard. "I just hope she forgives us."

"She will," said Aurora. "She has a good heart." She got to her feet and stretched. "Well I'm going to check on her, she'll be awake soon." She went into the house and closed the door.

On Dragon Island, Tenor and Chris sat on the stony beach. They didn't say anything for a long time. Tenor paced up and down the beach, smoke billowing out of his mouth and nose.

"It feels like getting sent to my room," Chris said, after a while.

"I was never sent to my room when I was a dragonet," Tenor said.

"You never left it," said Chris. "You're the dragon that's never been seen."

"And you know what?" Tenor said. "I like the sound of that. I like being the mysterious black dragon that all dragon hunters fear. The hunters I've fought in the past thought they knew everything about our kind. Then along came me. I would take them completely by surprise." He smirked at the idea. Then he became sad. "There's one human who has never shouted at me or scolded me, and I almost killed her." He looked at his talons, which were still stained with blood.

"Serenity doesn't like it when friends fight," Chris said. "She never argues with anyone. If she lived by herself, we would still probably fight but she wouldn't be around to witness it and get scared."

"She would get awful lonely though," said Tenor. "No one to talk to, no one to be there for her when she needs help."

"I know," Chris said. "But if we put her somewhere in Draconia, they're will be dragons around to keep her company. When we're not able to be with her." Tenor sighed.

"We may have different ideas about how to keep her safe and happy," he said. "But we both want her to be safe and happy. I for one will not spar again until she is." Chris smiled and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry I made you so mad," he said. "And that I hit you."

"And I'm sorry I got mad," Tenor said. "We should head back now. Serenity might be awake by now and we owe her an apology too. She shouldn't have had to suffer the consequences of our actions."

"Agreed," said Chris. He got back on Tenor and they headed back to Berk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Serenity woke up in a lot of pain. She was laying on her bed in her hospital. She felt around and could feel bandages on her abdomen. Her hip stung, as though Tenor's claws were still cutting into her skin. She sat up slowly and glanced around the room. There was not a soul in sight. This made her sad. Why was no one in here to see if she was okay? Where was Chris? What time of the day was it? It couldn't be nighttime, Chris would have been sleeping next to her.

She decided to take a look outside. Serenity pulled the blankets off her and swung her legs over the side. She clutched her wounded hip, all the movement was causing it to hurt. She planted her feet on the floor and stood up. Just as she made her way towards the door it opened. Aurora and Windwalker came in. When they saw Serenity standing up they grew shocked, then concerned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aurora asked, sternly.

"I was looking for you," Serenity moaned, still clutching her side. The two dragons quickly made there way over to her.

"Well we're here now," said Aurora. "Lay down." She gently pushed Serenity back onto the bed. Serenity lay down again, wincing.

"Where's Chris?" she whispered.

"Outside with Edelweiss," said Aurora. Serenity relaxed and leaned back on her pillows. Aurora used her magic to unwrap the bandages, and checked Serenity's injury. Serenity looked down at it. Four scratch marks had been stitched up. They were diagonal across her right hip. They looked pretty ugly. Aurora tutted.

"Oh Serenity, what are we going to do with you?" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Serenity whimpered. "They were going to hurt each other over me. I didn't know what to do."

"Well, what's done is done," said Aurora. "There's no use beating yourself up about it now." She rewrapped the wound, using her magic again. Serenity pulled the blanket back over her.

"Can I go outside?" Serenity asked.

"No, you need to stay in here and rest," said Aurora. "I don't want you to risk pulling out those stitches." Serenity sighed.

"Yes ma'am," she said. Windwalker narrowed her eyes.

"How come whenever you're given an order, you just do it?" Windwalker asked. "Never asking why or saying you don't want to do it. Why don't you ever stand up for yourself?"

"I did stand up for myself once," said Serenity. "All it got me was a black eye. Furthermore, you guys are all natural born leaders and I'm, not. I'm just a healer."

"It doesn't make you any less intelligent," said Windwalker. "You're lack of fighting skills is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're not just a healer," Aurora added. "You're our friend. I personally don't care if you never learn to fight. You are very special to us. We can always depend on you." Windwalker nodded in agreement.

"But if I did learn to fight, I would be able to be around you guys more often," said Serenity.

"You can be around us as often as you want," said Windwalker. "You just can't get in the way of a fight, or you'll get hurt."

"We will not hurt each other," said Aurora. "We care about each other as much as you care about all of us." Serenity yawned, which surprised her. She had just woken up, why would she feel sleepy again.

"We'll let you rest now," said Windwalker. The two dragons turned to leave.

"Can Chris come in, please?" Serenity asked. Aurora sighed.

"All right, but just for a few minuets," said the queen. They left the room.

Serenity sat quietly. Her side didn't hurt as much anymore. She figured the bandage had a numbing formula on it. She also figured that, that's what was making her sleepy again. The door suddenly opened again and Chris came in. When he saw Serenity he hurried over, not bothering to close the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ashamed," Serenity said. Then she threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Chris." Chris patted her back gently.

"It's okay Serenity," he said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Is Tenor okay too?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, everyone's fine," Chris said. "You're the only one who got hurt, as usual."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Serenity said, letting go of him. "Running into the arena in the middle of a sparring match, getting in the way of a fight, getting in your guys' way every time you head for the arena."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Chris said. "You do those things because you care about us. You don't want us getting hurt." He ran the back of his fingers down her face.

"I don't know what to do," Serenity confessed.

"Well right know, you rest and heal," Chris said. "Then we'll make absolutely sure this never happens again." Serenity nodded, then sighed.

"Am I a cowards Chris?" she asked.

"No," Chris said. "Now coward I know would run in front of a venomous dragon and get hurt, because she was trying to save me. And for that I thank you." Serenity smiled at long last. Then she yawned again.

"I should let you rest now," Chris said. He moved to get up, but Serenity put her hands over one of his.

"No, please don't go," she said. Chris placed his other hand over hers.

"I'm only allowed a short visit, I'm afraid." he said. "But I'll come back later."

"But why? It's your house too," Serenity said. Chris smiled, slightly amused.

"I'll come back when it's bedtime," he said. "Someone has to keep Edelweiss out of trouble, and the dragons are too busy with their dragonets." Serenity sighed yet again.

"I suppose," she said. She laid her head down on the pillow. Her eyes grew heavy. Chris kissed her forehead. Then he got to his feet and left. Serenity closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

The days went by, Serenity's scratches healed slowly. She was bedridden for most of the time, which she did not enjoy. The dragons visited her when they weren't busy helping around the village. Tenor was the only dragon who didn't come in to see her. When Serenity asked Windwalker about it, the Night Fury said Tenor felt Serenity wasn't safe around him.

A few days after the accident Aurora said Serenity could come outside. Valka came back up to remove the stitches. Aurora and Windwalker were in the room as well. Serenity sat still as the stitches were removed.

"So, Serenity, how does it feel to be getting a taste of your own medicine?" Valka asked.

"To be honest, it's a bit humiliating," Serenity said. "I'm usually the one taking care of everyone, and it feels a bit out of order when I'm the one getting taken care of." Valka finally removed the last stitch.

"You'll have scars," she said, putting her things down. "But anyone who hangs out with dragons well end up with a few scars in their life."

"Yes I suppose," Serenity agreed. "Everyone in the royal family has scars." She lifted her shirt to examine the scars. Windwalker got a good look at them as well, and was shocked. The scars looked exactly like the ones she had on her flank; they were the same length, the same place, going the same direction, the same number of claw marks. Aurora noticed Windwalker's reaction.

"What's wrong?" asked the Queen.

"Those scars are exactly like mine," Windwalker said. Aurora looked at the other dragon's said scars, then to the scars on Serenity.

"Hey you're right," she said. "Very interesting." Valka turned to face them.

"All done," she announced.

"Thank you," said Aurora. Valka left, and they soon heard her fly away. Serenity got to her feet.

"Where's Tenor?" she asked.

"Outside," said Windwalker.

"I should see him," Serenity said. "I haven't seen him since." She went outside.

Re was sunbathing, his green wings laid out on the grass and his eyes closed. Chris was no where in sight, Serenity suspected he was down in the village. Tenor was laying on his back on a low branch of the apple tree, his wings hanging down like. black vines. His eyes were closed as well.

"Tenor," Serenity called softly. Tenor opened his eyes, and turned to look at her.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. "You all better?"

"Yes," said Serenity. She approached the tree. Tenor jumped down and went up to her. He carefully nuzzled her shoulder.

"Serenity, I am so sorry," he whimpered. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Tenor," Serenity said, hugging his head. "I still love you." Tenor purred and nudged her gently. They stepped back after a while, Serenity kept her hand on his snout.

"Where's Chris?" she asked.

"Down in the plaza," Tenor said. "Finding something to do."

"Let's go find him," said Serenity. Tenor pinned his ears back slightly.

"Both of us?" he asked.

"Come on Tenor, I haven't flown you for a long time," said Serenity.

"Since I dropped you into the ocean," said Tenor, glumly.

"Exactly," said Serenity. She quickly mounted him before he could say another word. Tenor gave in. He spread his wings and took off.

Windwalker and Aurora came out of the house. Re woke up and yawned.

"Where'd Tenor go?" he asked.

"Serenity flew him down to the plaza to find Chris," said Aurora. "They'll be back shortly."

"Then comes the tricky part," said Windwalker. Aurora sighed sadly.

"Yes, telling her she has to live on her own for a while," she said. "I wish we didn't have to tell her such news, especially when she's finally happy again."

"I know," said Windwalker. "But we have to do it." The three dragons waited in anticipation. None of them wanted to be separated from Serenity. But they all agreed it was better to be separated this way, then be separated because Serenity was killed.

Soon Serenity returned with Tenor and Chris. Tenor landed and the two humans dismounted. Serenity was in a very good mood. She was actually laughing, something she hadn't done in a long time. The three dragons exchanged a glance, they knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Serenity, we must talk," Windwalker said. Serenity turned to them. Chris went and stood beside Re, Tenor went and stood beside Windwalker. Serenity stood alone.

"What's up?" she asked, cheerfully.

"Serenity, we've all decided that you should live on your own for a while," Windwalker said. "Somewhere more peaceful than this, where you won't be getting hurt so much."

"We'll build you a house on the shores of Silver Valley Lake," said Aurora. "You'll be living there by yourself in the summers, while we're all up here." Serenity's cheerful mood vanished. She looked shocked, and dazed.

"W-w-why?" she stammered.

"So you can stay safe," said Windwalker. "Plus it will make your life a lot easier. You won't have to hear us arguing so much."

"But I don't want to be alone," said Serenity. "That's how I started out. I don't want to go back to that life."

"There'll be lots of dragons nearby," said Re. "They will check on you often."

"I won't be around you guys anymore?" Serenity asked. She was tearing up again.

"We've got jobs to do," said Windwalker. "We can't be with you all the time. This way we can do our jobs without having to worry about you." Serenity sighed, and put her hands over her mouth.

"You'll also be able to do those things you talked about," Re said. "We'll give you the canoe you asked for. You can take it out on the water all you want."

"You said once a week," Serenity said. "And I agreed to that."

"But it's awful sad, you having to sit around all day doing nothing," said Windwalker. "Even for one day. I can tell you want to get out and do more."

"But I don't want to be separated from you guys, not ever," Serenity said. "Please don't make be live alone."

"It's not so bad," said Windwalker.

"Silver Valley Lake is very peaceful," Re said. "No one ever fights, and you won't feel the need to risk your own life to break one up."

"I promise I won't complain about fighting again, please Re," Serenity cried, it sounded like she was begging for mercy.

"Serenity," Re sighed. "It's time for you to live on your own, at least for a while." Serenity looked at the rest of the group.

"You all want this?" she asked, sniffing.

"Sorry," said Tenor, with pity. Serenity became even more shocked. She started backing up towards the woods.

"No," she whimpered, more to herself. "Please no, Not again." She suddenly turned and into the woods.

"Serenity! Come back!" Re called. She kept running, and was soon out of sight. Windwalker turned to Aurora.

"What did she mean 'not again'?" she asked. Aurora sighed.

"She thinks we're cutting her out of the family," she explained. "And throwing her way, like her original family did. Now she feels betrayed."

"Oh dear," said Windwalker, sighing. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, we have to find her," said Re. "It'll be dark soon."

"I'll find her," Chris said, speaking for the first time. "I think I can get her to listen." He went over to Windwalker and mounted her.

"Which way is she running now?" Chris asked, looking at his mother. Aurora pointed in the direction she could see Serenity running. Chris and Windwalker took off and flew in that direction.

Serenity ran for several miles. She was still crying and panting at the same time. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't car. She ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the separation. She didn't even see the dragons that she ran passed. They became curious but, did not go after her. Serenity was starting to get tired from all the running. But she felt like it was the only way to prevent the dragons from leaving her. Suddenly she tripped and fell down a long slop. She hit the bottom and her scared side hit a pointy rock real hard. It felt like she'd gotten stabbed with a knife. She curled into a ball, clutching her side. She was so exhausted and in so much pain, she couldn't find the strength to stand up again. She lay there and just cried.

What felt like years later, Serenity felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stiffened but didn't move.

"Serenity, are you hurt?" came Chris's voice. Serenity took a huge breath.

"I don't think so," she said, softly. "I think it's just a bruise." She uncurled herself, the pain had gone away for now. "I tripped an fell." She looked up and saw Chris sitting next to her. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He helped her sit up and they sat beside each other, leaning against a tree trunk. Serenity still had tears streaming down her face. She laid her head on Chris's shoulder. Chris used the hem of his coat to wipe her tears away.

"I with it could be like this forever," Serenity said, calming down at last.

"Me too," said Chris, pulling her even closer to him. "Someday it will be. But if we loose you, then it will never be like this again." Serenity sighed.

"I don't want to leave you," she said.

"I know you don't," Chris said. "But it'll only be for the summers. But you can make that time go by faster. Those activities you talked about would do the trick. If you did those things everyday, the summers will really fly. And you remember the town leader of Silver Valley?"

"Yeah Arson, and his mate BlueSky," said Serenity. "BlueSky is Re's cousin."

"They'll be there if you need someone to talk to," Chris said. "They'll make sure you're not alone all the time." Serenity sighed again. Then she thought of a slightly different topic.

"Does Windwalker like me?" she asked. "I feel like she's trying to cut me out of the family, because I'm not a fighter like she is."

"Hmm, I'll be right back," Chris said. He carefully got to his feet and walked off. Serenity sat and waited.

Chris didn't go far. He went just far enough that Serenity couldn't see him, but could hear him. She curled into a ball again, burying her face in her knees. She could hear Chris talking to Windwalker.

"How is she?" Windwalker asked.

"She's calmed down finally," Chris said. "But she thinks you don't like her. That you're trying to cut her out of the family because she's not a fighter."

"I like her," said Windwalker. "She has the same scars that I do."

"Why don't you tell her that," Chris said.

"Good idea," said Windwalker. They came back to the tree. Serenity didn't move. She suddenly felt a scaly muzzle and hot breath on her hand. She looked up at Windwalker.

"Hi," Serenity said.

"Are you okay?" Windwalker asked.

"I don't know," Serenity said honestly. Windwalker nuzzled her gently.

"Serenity, your lack of fighting skills doesn't bother me at all," she said. "What bothers me is that you worry about us so much that you end up getting hurt or sick, especially when there's no reason to worry."

"I won't worry so much anymore," Serenity begged. "Please don't take everyone away from me."

"We'll come back for you," Windwalker said. Chris sat back down. Windwalker laid down on Serenity's other side. Windwalker saw tears in Serenity's eyes still, and licked them away.

"So, will you go live in Silver Valley?" Chris asked. Serenity sighed.

"I suppose I don't have a choice," she said. She wiped her tears away. She stroked Windwalker on the snout. "Either way, I'll still end up alone. All right."

"You won't be alone forever," Chris said. "You have our word." Windwalker purred in agreement. Serenity finally stopped crying, but she didn't smile.

"We should head back," Windwalker said. "It'll be dark soon."

"You're right," said Serenity, emotionlessly.

They all got to their feet. Chris mounted his dragon, and Serenity got on behind him. She felt exhausted from all the running. Windwalker took off and headed back towards the apple tree. Serenity laid her head on Chris's shoulder. She fell asleep listening to his special heartbeat. She dreamed of traveling around the world on a dragon, who never left her.

The End


End file.
